


"I'm your son...

by emotionalcello



Series: Do You Love Me? [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: AS SHORT AS YOUR BOYFRIEND DIIIIIII--, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Romance?, Short, Short One Shot, just a tiny bit, there's blood, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: ...but did you ever love me Bruce?”Set after the explosion from Under The Red Hood, where Batman threw the batarang at him, and the Joker triggered the bomb.





	"I'm your son...

**Author's Note:**

> and I'm fully aware that the start feels similar with my other fic "What is Left of Jason Todd" but i like the head canon of Jason stumbling to survive after the explosion.

 

 

Jason survived the explosion he planted and triggered by the Joker. He didn’t think he would survive but he did.

 

Holding the cut on his neck from the Batarang, Jason limped away in the alley that he knew like the back of his hand. Slipping away to the darkest narrowest path that only he knows. He’s not as small as he used to be, so there are ways he couldn’t get through.

 

Eventually, his strength could get him so far. He’s still bleeding out, there are burns on his body from the explosion and that excruciatingly hurts like a motherfucker. But Jason walked anyway, hurting is not something new for Jason.

 

His luck is even worse, he knew that he’s getting to his downfall, when out of nowhere, Batman landed in front of him.

 

Jason whipped his gun out of one of his holster, pointing it straight at Batman’s unprotected half of the face. Batman is as poker face as ever, holding a stance like a strong alpha, and Jason is too tired to keep cool.

 

“Here to finish me off Batman?” Jason sneer.

 

“I’m here to take you home Jason.” Bruce’s voice is deep and calm, it pissed Jason the fuck off.

 

“That is not my home anymore, and I’m not going anywhere with you.” Jason threatened, spitting poison in his voice.

 

Jason’s vision started to blur, damn scar keeps bleeding out no matter how hard Jason pressed it. Bruce cuts in deep, too deep, he wonders if Bruce really meant that, to bleed Jason out. Bet that he’s only here to experiment on him, he came back to life after all. Batman is going to want to know, Batman always feels he needs to know everything.

 

“You’re my son, no matter—”

 

Jason pulled the trigger, his gun blasted, but of course Batman dodged it like how he dodged thousands of bullets before.

 

Jason shot a few more bullets, and Batman hides behind his mantle. Jason contemplates running away, but he didn’t, he let go of his cut, and let Bruce pinned him down.

 

Both hands under the man’s powerful grip, Batman is sitting on top of his torso, Jason couldn’t move. The feeling is too similar, his head is spinning but he doesn’t want Batman to find out, this is the perfect moment. He’s bleeding out, drowning in a feeling of panic, like he’s in that coffin again.

 

Gathering his ragged breath Jason sneered at Bruce, “What was I to you Bruce? A disposable Robin? A charity case to mend your broken heart? To mend the child in you that cries when his parents shot by a criminal?”

 

Bruce gritted his teeth, clearly holding back anger from Jason’s remarks, “You’re my son Jason.”

 

Jason scoffed, “You keep repeating that word like it held any meaning at all.”

 

“Because it does! I meant every word of it.”

 

Maybe it’s the way that his vision is blurry, but he couldn’t see to believe. He felt numb, though the Lazarus pit made him heal faster, it seems that the blood is escaping faster than he could heal.

 

Jason tried to find Bruce’s eyes, but they hide behind the mask, just like how Bruce hides himself behind Batman.

 

“I’m your son, but did you ever love me Bruce?” Jason quietly whispers.

 

Bruce didn’t reply, but he heard a gasp and felt a hand pressing down the cut on his neck, that is not his hand. He didn’t hear any reply from Bruce, why? He didn’t know. He wishes he could shout out to him, demanding answers, but Jason didn’t have the strength for that.

 

“Because I did.” Jason said again.

 

Jason reached out, finding Batman’s torso. He pulled the man closer and pressed his lips to Bruce’s cheek.

 

“And I hated that I still do.”

 

Jason felt like he’s floating before things finally turn dark. The last thing he hears, was Bruce screaming his name.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that's short, but i write it down because i couldn't get the image out of my head lol.
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
